the song for love
by vampirechick24
Summary: Edward live's with his family in forks Bella is a famous singer that edward loves when alice wants to spend time with her bf Jasper she drags Bella along for vaca will love spark between edward and Bella or will he hate her for acting like a diva
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hey this is my first story so please pm me for feedback. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

**Epov**

"_**I love the way u talk to me can't believe it's so hard for you to see that I love you oh."**_** Bella sang.**

**She has a good voice I love her. **

"**Yo dude turn that music down time to go" Emmett yelled gosh he always has to ruin my music time. But this week Bella's going to have a concert and I have front row seats. Also back stage pass. Emmett and I are about to leave are shift and go home. We have been working at La Bella Italia for 3 years now. **

"**Ok Emmett I'm here lets go." I said to Emmett. I love Emmett but some times he can get on my nerves.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you not to disrupt when I'm listen to my Bella." I yelled at him.**

"**Dude she's not yours ok. She has a life and will probably never notice you." He I said. "You need to forget about your crush dude a get some girl that will actually notice you."**

"**Emmett stop being so negative. What ever happened to sweet old Emmett? Like come on if you can get a girl like Rosalie get Bella to notice me. I said and he laughed.**

"**Ed with rose its way different she actually wanted me. But with Bella she might not even get to see you." He was serious again. Damn I hate when he's so serious. Since he's not in a good mood the ride home was quiet.**

**Bpov**

**Gosh these people don't understand. "I love you guys but gotta go" I waved and blew then air kisses I got into my limo and off to go home. Ugh I had such a lone day. My entire fans well they can't leave me alone. This is the price you pay when you're famous. But I love what I do. I just wish I wasn't so famous so I wouldn't need so many bodyguards. **

"**Miss swan your home" he opened the door for me and I got out. Time for a bubble bath. Next stop forks omg well at least there aren't a lot of people living there. **_**Ring, Ring, Ring. **_**That's my phone who is it now? Alice. I picked up the phone.**

"**Hey girlfriend. What's up." She said once I answered the damn phone.**

"**Nothing much I was about to take a bath but that can wait. So what you want Alice?" I asked her. **

"**Well I was kind of hoping you would let me come with to forks." She said **

"**Alice now why would you want to go there it sucks there aren't even stores there." I told her Alice loves going to different places to shop but forks I don't think she like it much.**

"**Well I kind of wanted to see my boyfriend Jasper I haven't seen him in forever and since u aren't going to sing again until next year I wanted to know if you would like to vaca there until then." She said. Omg this girl is driving me crazy I rather die then go spend my vaca in forks. But I know she would do it for me.**

"**Alice we don't know people over there I don't think it's a good idea. . ." I trailed off.**

"**Bella we can stay with there family. He wants me to meet them and all." She beamed knowing she was winning. Ugh lord help me and make me not reagent what I am about to do.**

"**Fine Alice I'll go ok. But as soon as I start stressing out and having a bad time I'm leaving ok Alice." I told her.**

"**Ok Bella I promise you'll have fun just watch. Well let me call him to let him know. I love u Bella thanks so much. Bye." She was so happy it made me smile.**

"**Yeah, yeah Alice love you to bye." I said and hung up the phone.**

**Apov**

**Omg yay I love Bella she I so cool. I can't believe she's letting us stay. "Ahhhhhhh" I screamed. I so happy. I picked up my phone again and called Jasper.**

"**Hello." A voice I didn't recognize answered **

"**Hey umm is Jasper there?" **

"**Ummm yeah let me get him on the phone just a sec." **

"**Jasper" she screamed **

"**Yeah Rose what is it."**

"**The phone." She answered and past him the phone. **

"**Hello who is it?" Jasper asked. **

"**Hey who you think it is Alice sweetie guess what?"**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**I can come and stay over for vaca."**

"**You can that's awesome I can't wait"**

"**Hey Jazz is it ok if I bring my friend over?" I asked.**

"**Sure we have a extra room." He said**

"**Omg thank you sooooo much. Well then I'll see u soon sweetie."**

"**Yeah Ail I miss you so come quick ok." He said**

"**I miss you to sweetie. Bye." I said and hug up the phone. This is going to be great. Maybe Bella will like it in forks more then me. But then again we are talking about Bella. I hope she likes it so we can stay. I got ready for bed. Ahhhhhhh I cant wait.**

**Epov**

"**Hey Edward, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle can you come down for a min." Jasper called. Ugh what now everyone has ruin my moment's alone. Gosh.**

"**What Jazz." I said**

"**Well my girlfriend is coming over with her friend to stay here is that ok."**

"**Sure it is sweetie you know I don't mind." Esme said**

"**Yeah this should be fun two new girls to play with. Awesome." Emmett boomed as always.**

"**Jazz like I care ok your wasting my time." Rose said then left.**

"**You know she's right you are wasting time." I said **

"**Now, now Edward Jasper was just being nice in letting us know. No need to get mad Edward." Esme said in a mom voice.**

"**Sorry mom sure I don't care either way." I said and left back to my room.**

**I got ready for bed and went to sleep to a singing Bella.**

**~next day~**

**I got ready for the concert. I put on a green button up shirt and black jeans. I went down stairs to eat some cereal I wasn't that hungry knowing that I was getting to see Bella live had me feeling weird. I told every that I was leaving got in my Volvo and left.**

**Bpov**

**Oh gosh I'm not ready I feel nervous which I don't know why because I've done this millions on times. Maybe it's because I've never performed here. Well whatever it is shake it off. Ok I feel better now. I could here my fans outside then heard the guy that was introducing me and then I knew it was my queue.**

"**Hey everyone." I screamed in the microphone. I'm so glad to be here today. And well let's get this started. Yeah." **

_**oh oh oh **_

_**I was here waiting oh **_

_**Never though that id be **_

_**The one **_

_**That would make you go crazy**_

_**That would make you lose your mind**_

_**And here I stand **_

_**Deep in your soul**_

_**Wishing you'd notice me **_

_**And I love the way u talk to me **_

_**Can't believe it's so hard for you to see **_

_**That I love you oh**_

_**And were standing in the rain**_

_**There's nothing to say **_

_**But I know **_

_**That its gone **_

_**Left in the wind **_

_**And so I'll miss **_

_**I love the way u talk to me **_

_**Can't believe its so hard for u to see**_

_**That I love you **_

_**Oh**_

**I sang a few more songs and was out and done. Thank god. Now time to change and get ready for the V.I.P people to come so I can leave.**

**Epov**

**She was great I think she looked at me. I'm now going to meet her backstage passes are the best. There weren't that many people since these cost a lot of money. Well it worth it. We got to her room finally. And there she was.**

**With those big brown eyes, and long brown hair so beautiful.**

"**Hi people what's up."**

"**Nothing much"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You were awesome"**

"**Well thank you so what u want to do." as if on time her phone rang.**

**"what's up Ail." She said once she answered the phone**

**"Yeah Ail why not meet you there okay. Kiss kiss love you bye." She said before she hung up the phone and turned back to the V.I.P guest."Hey what do you say we go clubbing and talk and hang out there?" she asked would they really care they would be spending time with her either way.**

**"Yeah." they all answered. Great now lets have some fun...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay that was fun lol. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks. Love ya.

**Bpov**

Alice just called saying to meet her at the club so I'm on my way there. The only problem is that I have all the V.I.P with me. So this might be hard. But anyway going to have fun. I'll ignore them and have my fun they'll get over it.

"So Bella we hear that you're going to stay in forks for a while is that true?" asked a guy with the cutesiest green eyes, and most brilliant smile I ever seen.

"Umm yeah I am actually. My friend really wants to spend time with her boyfriend, but didn't want to stay alone." I told him giving him my best smile and rolled my eyes.

"She said she doesn't want to be lonely in the club so were going to keep her company." I laughed. I love Alice but she is too much.

"Well that's cool um I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Edward." He said and smiled again. Gosh he is so cute but I'm not going to make too much of it. I came here for fun no romance. I can't start something like this now. _Make sure you really ignore him Bells because that's not going to work out._ And with that I asked the names of the others.

"I'm Kate." Said a girl with strawberry blond curls, blue eyes and lean figure.

"I'm Mike." Said a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Damon and this is my girlfriend Shanelle." Said a guy with black hair, really dark eye's and boyish face. The girl next to him was tan with dark brown hair and eyes as dark as his she was pretty.

"Hi," Shanelle said and smiled I noticed then that she had really deep dimples. "I am a big fan love your music. So are you going to in role in school here in forks?" she asked.

"Yeah I am my friend is also so it'll be fun."

"Yay we are going to be such great friend's just watch." She beamed with excitement. Then the limo stopped I guess were here.

Epov

Did I do some thing to make Bella mad? Oh well she probably wanted to get to know the other people. We got out of the car and headed in to club _Twilight_ it was new. I saw Bella making her way to a pixie like girl. They hugged each other so I guess that was her friend.

"Guys this is Alice. Alice this is Kate, Mike, Damon, Shanelle and Edward." She yelled over the music to Alice and we each waved hi.

"Hey party peoples." Alice screamed over the music. Then grabbed Bella's had and said "Lets dance." And walked away. Then Damon and Shanelle walked away to dance to. It was only me Kate and Mike now. I knew everyone from school here so it wasn't strange awkward kind of feeling around them. Until Mike asked Kate to dance and left me alone. I turned to the bar and ordered a shot when I heard someone call my name. It was Bella.

"Hey why are you alone." She smelled like alcohol and was smiling. She is so cute.

"Well everyone went to go dance so I kinda ended up alone." I said and drank my shot.

"Well then come on dance with me." She said. WHAT? Did I hear right Bella wants to dance with me? Awesome. But I didn't get a chance to say any thing because she was already pulling me away. So we started dancing. But the song was over to fast because she started to pull away. No I don't want it to end.

"Wait can I have one more dance?" I asked she turned back to me.

"Sure why not? But after this we better start getting home." She answered. The next song started and luck was with me because it was a slow one. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulled her close. While wrapped her arms around my neck and started to sway. I got lost in her beautiful eyes and then the song ended. She unwrapped her arms and said "Come on lets go find the others so we can go. I need to get my things for the house ready and we have to leave early." She grabbed my hand. We found Alice dancing with Kate and headed over there. When we got there Bella let go of my hand to grab Alice and Kate's hand. "Alice we have to go. We need to get to the house remember. Let's go I will get them a cab. Wait were are the others?" Bella yelled. She really does have the lungs of a singer. Just lucky she won't need to sing for a while. Bella grabbed my hand again and I saw that Alice was holding on to Kate. I saw Shanelle and called her over.

"Hey were looking for you guys." I told her and looked around again "Where's Damon?"

"Oh ummmm he's in the bathroom he should probably be out in a sec hold on. Wait were leavening already? Why?" Shanelle asked. I was going to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"We need to go to are new house early because there are people waiting for us." Alice yelled then I saw Damon come out. He walked over to Shanelle and slid his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"You left me hanging back there sweetie. What's the rush?" Damon asked. Ome![A/N lol I know it's Edward and I made him think oh my Edward for those who don't know what ome means .] I don't even want to think about what they were doing in the bathroom. But now all we need to find Mike and we can leave.

"Hey do you know were Mike is." I asked Shanelle. She and Damon were kissing and when I asked she looked irritated.

"Mike started to drink a little too much. And then he tried to kiss and touch me. Then well you know Damon. He got mad and told him of so he went home." She yelled and Damon started pulling Shanelle closer to him and she smiled and kissed him. "My hero." Damon smiled too. Ugh they need to get a room.

"Awwww how cute and romantic." Alice said while the Kate and Bella were still in awe.

"I know right he is. Well we should get going." Shanelle said we were outside now so it wasn't so loud.

"I called you guys a cab oh there it is. It was paid for and ready to take you home. I hope I'll see you guy's later." Bella called after us. I will never forget this day. Wait I forgot I have to get home early to. Jasper's girlfriend is coming over.

"Can you take me home first." I asked and told him my address.

Bpov

Wow that was some night I felt bad Edward was all alone so I dance with him. But I probably won't ever see him again well may in school. Alice and I got in the limo while Stefan my driver loaded the bags.

"Alice do you have the address?" I asked her we were a little buzzed that's all. As long as we weren't driving. Alice took out a piece of paper and said the address.

"420 Woodcroft Ave." Alice said to Stefan and we were on are way to spend time with boring people.

A/N Lol yay all done with chapter 2 review hopes you enjoyed it team Edward forever. Love yeah.


End file.
